Kyo's Paranoia
by dragonslayerr
Summary: Does Tohru's rice kill Kyo? Read to find out :


**The Cat Comes To Town**

The house starts shaking as the ceiling, along with Kyo, falls through. Kyo lands perfectly on his hind legs. Dust and parts of the ceiling fall around him. He waits a second and then walks over to the dining room table to join the others for lunch.

"Good afternoon, Kyo." Tohru smiles. Kyo ignores her, as usual, and sits down across from Yuki, giving him the occasional glare just because.

"I made delicious rice balls for lunch. I hope you like them." Tohru says as she sets down the plate.

"Again?" Kyo groans.

"Kyo, be polite. Tohru has worked hard making this lunch for us." Yuki says as he grabs a hot rice ball, blows on it, and puts it in his mouth. Everyone is quiet as they stare at Yuki, who has stopped chewing. Kyo is curious, so he also grabs a rice ball. He takes a big bite, but then spits it out immediately.

"What is this!? It's gross! Even more gross then your usual meals!" Kyo yells as he stands up and runs into the kitchen. Tohru stares at Yuki, who is not moving at all.

"Yuki…you can spit it out too if it really tastes that bad." She exclaims.

Yuki shakes his head no, but after a few seconds, he sprints towards the facilities. Tohru put her head down. Shigure just stared at the rice balls. He didn't dare eat one after what had just happened.

After a while, Kyo and Yuki come back to the dining room, both looking a bit better.

"I still can't get this disgusting taste out of my mouth!" Kyo complains. Yuki slowly nods in agreement.

"Tohru, what exactly did you put in those rice balls?" Shigure asks. Tohru doesn't say anything, but stares at her lap. Shigure grabs one of the rice balls and examines it, seeing that it is perfectly normal. He then puts it in his pocket and gets up. "Kyo. Yuki. We are going to Hatori's place. He might be able to help figure out what is wrong with these rice balls, since he has been really into science investigative stuff lately."

Kyo and Yuki look at each other and then agree to go with Shigure, completely ignoring the fact that Tohru is still there. The door slams closed and the last thing Tohru hears is the faint cry of "Kyo! Don't do that!" coming from Shigure.

The three guys walk down the street, rarely talking, but complaining. Kyo and Yuki about the rice balls, and Shigure about not having a date tonight. The baby blue sky turns maroon as they continue walking towards Hatori's place, now adding another thing to their list of things to complain about.

"Do you think Tohru poisoned the food?" Yuki wonders.

"Well, of course! What else does she want but to kill us?" Kyo declared.

"Kyo….I don't think Tohru is the kind of person to do that." Shigure says.

"What if she is?" Kyo exclaims.

"She can't be….she's too nice." Shigure replies.

"What if it's all an act? What if she was plotting it from the start?" Kyo's statement caused the other two to think. "What if she placed her stupid tent there one day and she knew that you would see her there...and what if she made up all those stories about her being poor and having no place to go….think about it! Nobody could be that happy if all that has happened to them!"

"The cat makes a point" Yuki agrees. They all stop.

"I'm still not quite sure…" Shigure says. "If she really is trying to kill us…"

"GURE! Do you even paying attention to what happens in that house? Wait…do you remember Tohru's face before we left?" Yuki stares blankly, deep in thought.

"…she seemed happy, yet sad…" Shigure replied.

"Happy because we actually tasted the garbage she calls food, but sad that it didn't kill us…" Kyo added.

"…or maybe she was sad that we actually noticed something different about the rice balls…" Yuki corrected.

"This is giving me a headache…" Shigure said.

"See! It's already taken affect! Shigure is dying!" Kyo yelled.

"Calm down, you stupid cat. Shigure didn't eat a rice ball!" Yuki exclaimed. They continue walking.

"Oh…right..." Kyo says, annoyed. "Stupid rat." He whispers.

"We are almost at Hatori's place. Hopefully he can clear things up." Shigure says.

The trio walks quietly, each of them thinking, yet keeping themselves entertained one way or another. Kyo kicks random stones at the closest object, that usually being Yuki, who frequently opens his mouth to say something, but then realizing that he'd rather not. Shigure sings "High school girls" in his head and wiggles his finger to the rhythm of the song.

After about 3 minutes, the continuous silence is broken. "Would you quit doing that?" Yuki yells into Kyo's face. "You have been kicking rocks at my foot so many times, that now I have a bruise the size of your face!"

"Well, that is your problem now isn't it? If you hadn't been in the way…" Kyo smirked.

"I moved out of your way quite a lot …even though I knew that you were kicking rocks at me on purpose!" Yuki yells.

"Well…" Kyo starts, but is interrupted.

"Stop it you two!" Shigure shouts. Kyo and Yuki stop and look at Shigure. "It gets annoying after awhile…your arguing does…Can't you guys just get along!?"

Kyo and Yuki exchange looks. "No!" They both yell in unison. There is a moment of silence until Kyo and Yuki start yelling at each other again.

The trio arrives at Hatori's house shortly afterwards. "Does Hatori know that we are coming?" Yuki wonders as they get closer.

"Oh, I knew I forgot to do something…oh well. I think it'll be alright if we just went inside." Shigure says with a smile.

"Well, if you are sure about that, then ok." Yuki says. They walk towards his house.


End file.
